The Children of Heaven and Hell
by Silent Cries of the Night
Summary: What if the child of an angel and a child of a demon were switched around at birth. If a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed boy was born to demons, while a dark haired and dark eyed boy was born to the angels? Is fate cruel, or is something going on?
1. A prophecy Comes True

The Children of Heaven and Hell

Summary: What if the child of an angel and the child of a demon were switched around at birth. If a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed boy was born to demons, while a dark haired and dark eyed boy was born to the angels? Is fate just cruel, or does she have something in mind for our two boys?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts or it's characters do not belong to me. I wish they did, but alas, they don't.

* * *

In a far away land of darkness and chaos, everyone was on a rampage towards the palace of the ruler of such a dark place. Hell was the name of the place in which such dark and vile creatures resided in that resembled their home. Every demonic creature imaginable was making their way to the palace of the Devil himself. What purpose was there to go? A child was being born.

Screams of agony echoed throughout the entire premises. The legitimate wife of the Devil was currently in labor with their first male heir. She was in a fit of distress because of the pain she was in from the contractions that were starting to have less periods of time in between them, which meant the time for her child's delivery was getting closer.

"Son of a bitch", came the cry from the small woman writhing in the bed she was confined to at the time. Her short black hair was plastered to her face and her forehead was slick with sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and her teeth were gritted in frustration.

Around the small woman were various other people. They were rushing about the room, preparing everything for when the baby arrived. There was a male and a female beside the young woman.

The male had short black hair that was spiked in the back, perhaps related to the female. He was dressed in soldier like clothing. "Calm down, Yuffie-chan", he said, a small smile on his face, "Just breathe and relax..."

"You try being the one in labor, you asshole", the small woman, Yuffie by name, growled in pure annoyance at the man, "It ain't the easiest thing in the damned world!!! So put a sock in it Zack!!!!"

Zack put up his hands in submission, taking a step back from her wrath and bad mood. He knew far better then to mess with a pissed off Yuffie. He had gotten his fair share of bruises from her when he pissed her off.

The woman who sat beside him was a great deal younger then the man. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was rather pretty looking. She smiled fondly at Yuffie and patted the young woman's hand. "There, there, Aunt Yuffie", she said with a smile, "It'll be all right. No need to make a fuss about it..."

Yuffie huffed in annoyance. "I would partially feel better if I was allowed to see my husband", she said in an annoyed tone, "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid of what you'd do to the poor guy", Zack said with a sweat drop, and backed away as soon as Yuffie sent a hateful glare at him.

"He's outside", the young woman said sweetly, "He's pacing around outside actually... More of brooding about, waiting for news..."

Yuffie gave a sigh. "Thank you, Tifa", she said, then winced and yelped as the contractions started up again, "Dammit!!! This thing had better make its way out here very soon or so help me I will kill someone..."

"Just as long as it isn't any of us, that's fine", Zack said with a grin.

"If you don't shut up, it just might be you that I'll be killing", Yuffie hissed at him.

"Temper, Yuffie", said a man who walked into the room. He had similar hair to Zack's, though not spiked in the back. He had a slightly stern look. He was also dressed similarly to Zack.

"Yes, daddy dearest", Yuffie said rolling her eyes at her father, "I'll quit as soon as this thing is out of me."

The man gave a deep sigh. "Now I understand why Vincent is staying outside", he muttered under his breath.

"And now you see why I always had bruises as a child", Zack commented, "Anyways, hi Angeal. Having a lovely day?"

"At one point I was", Angeal said quietly, "But then my troops put me in a sour mood..."

"I see it's still being carried on", Zack said with a grim smile, "Try not to kill anyone please... Not on your grandchild and my nephew's day of birth... I'm going to have so much fun with this kid!"

"I can tell you now, you're not teaching him anything", Yuffie hissed at Zack, "I don't trust you enough to..."

"Aw, that hurts", Zack said with a mock pout, "You don't even trust your own brother..."

"Of course not", Yuffie said rolling her eyes, "Who would?"

Tifa giggled softly as Zack shook his fist at his younger sister with a glare. Angeal rolled his eyes at the scene and swiftly left the room saying something about keeping Vincent company. After the older man left, Yuffie let out another howl as the contractions started up again.

Angeal exited the room to find the ruler of hell pacing before him in a swift, yet calm manner. Crimson eyes turned to Angeal studied him for a moment. Long black hair flowed down the man's back. He wore all black clothing, besides the blood red mantle he wore that covered the lower portion of his face and the headband that held his hair back out of his face.

"How is she", the man asked quietly.

"Fine, but in a bad mood", Angeal said with a sigh, "It's better for you if you just stay out here, Vincent..."

Vincent simply nodded slightly. He was silent for a moment before asking his next question. "Has she said anything of the prophecy", he asked quietly.

"Nothing so far", Angeal said with a shake of his head, "Let's hope that old seer has just gone senile..."

Vincent gave a soft sigh. "Let us only hope", he said softly.

----

At the same time, in a much brighter and more cheerful place, the same sort of predicament was happening. Though, instead of hideous creatures moving about, it were the gorgeous creatures of light, or the Angels frolicking about the heavens. Everyone was waiting for news on the new child being born.

Two particular angels were flying quickly to where the baby was being born. One was shorter than the other, thinner, and rather scrawny looking. Fiery red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. Two twin scars were under his bright blue eyes. He wore a suit like outfit, though with no tie.

The other angel was quite the contrast to the redhead. This one was bald with a slight goatee and wearing sunglasses. He was quite bulky and muscled. Earrings littered his ears. He wore a similar outfit to the angel flying beside him but with the tie.

Both males landed near a rather large home and proceeded to enter. Cries of pain filled the area. The redhead winced slightly as the two walked further into the building. Nearby, a man sat in a chair, long black hair combed neatly back. He wore an outfit similar to that of the other two and had a gem like thing in the middle of his forehead between his eyes.

"How's she doing", the redhead asked curiously and softly.

The black haired man sighed. "She's holding up, but not that well", he replied, "She's in a lot of pain right now... The contractions are getting less time in between, so the process is moving to the next phase soon..."

The redhead gave a light nod and a sigh as he leaned against the wall. The bald headed one leaned against the wall beside him. The redhead looked up thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hey… Tseng?... Do you think Elena will make it through", he asked softly.

"I'm not sure", the black haired one, Tseng said softly, "But don't worry about her, Reno... She's strong and she can handle herself... She'll find a way to pull through..."

Reno nodded slightly. "So where's Rufus", he asked.

"With Elena", Tseng replied, "Though he's probably going to get kicked out soon enough... You and Rude might want to go find him and attempt to cheer him up..."

"Will do", Reno said with a mock salute and a half grin as he and Rude began to walk off down the hallway to attempt to find their blond headed boss.

The two eventually did find their boss, and he was in a state of mild distress, pacing repeatedly back in forth, face contorted in one of serious concentration. He raked his finger through his blond hair and heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Yo, boss, ya' look like shit", Reno commented with a smirk as he and Rude made their way over to the disheveled blond.

Rufus shot Reno a nasty glare. "Thanks", he said sarcastically, "Just what I needed to hear Reno..."

"No problem", Reno said with a bright grin, "Glad to be of help!"

Rufus rolled his eyes and continued pacing back and forth. He once again gained a focused look of concentration.

"You're gonna' wear holes in the floor if you keep that up", Reno said with a sweat drop as he and Rude watched Rufus pace.

"I don't care", Rufus grumbled, "I'm worried as hell..."

"Don't worry about Elena", Reno said with a smile, "She and the baby will be fine..."

"It's not them I'm worried so much about", Rufus said, voice quieting down quite a bit, "I'm worried about that prophecy that seer was talking about..."

"Prophecy", Reno asked, a red eyebrow rising curiously, "What are you talkin' about, yo?"

Rufus gave a heavy sigh. "Not long ago, a seer was brought here to tell us how our child would turn out", he said softly, and albeit a bit fearfully, "We were hoping the child would be a good heir... Though it is supposed to be, there is also another thing the seer said... She told us that the child born to us now was going to be one of two children born this day... And that the two born would one day be the greatest rulers in history and they would be the two that would eventually unite the worlds..."

Reno rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's good isn't it", he asked, a confused look on his face.

"That isn't all of it", Rufus said quietly.

Reno stiffened. "Go on", he said.

Rufus glanced around and made sure no one was listening or anywhere near them. "The seer also said that our child is no angel, but a demon", he said darkly.

"What", Reno said a bit loudly, to which Rude nudged him a bit to quiet him down. Reno placed a hand over his mouth, but removed it a moment later, voice quieting down as he asked, "A demon?! How is this possible?!"

"I honestly don't know", Rufus said with a sigh, "I'm afraid of the seer's prediction being correct... I don't know what it would do to Elena..."

Reno's look grew worried and sad. "Let's hope the seer was wrong", he said, "Elena would be crushed if she had to raise a demon child..."

Rufus nodded and more cries of pain filled the air, to which all three men winced.

In heaven and hell, two places so opposite they hate each other, the children sent to change the world were being born. The cries of the mothers increased as the baby was pushed out of the womb. The nurses along side the two mothers cried as soon as they saw the babies. When both mothers took a hold of their children, they both let out a cry of pure agony. Yuffie cursed the heavens while Elena cursed the underworld. Then they cursed the fates for all they were worth.

* * *

Read and Review Dears. I'd like to know what people think about my idea. And honestly, don't ask where these ideas of mine come from. This happens to be nothing compared to future stories I have in the writing process. Anyways, my overactive brain aside, I'd like to know if this is something people will actually read.


	2. When Sixteen years pass

A/n: Hello again~! I've come back with the second installment of this~! I did have this finished already when I posted the first chapter, but I went back and made a few edits~! So, now we shall find out more about our dear Demon and Angel~! By the way, Zack doesn't know Cloud is the Angel born to demons, or his Nephew. And Cloud and Leon don't know they are the children of a prophecy. Just so you know and won't have questions over it later.

Warnings: Err... Slight Violence in the hell part... Not too much, just a few threats... Also, as I forgot to put this in the last chapter, this IS a Yaoi fic. Don't like? Don't fricking read it. I'm not going to tolerate people who look a this and then later on go 'OMG it's Yaoi! Ew!' God, no. Don't like it, leave!

Pairing(s): Main: Cleon (Obviously -.-). Side pairs: YuffieVin (another duh), RufusElena, RenoRude? (That's still on debate), AkuRoku, RikuSora, Zemyx... Maybe others?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... ;.;

* * *

--- 16 Years Later----

--In Heaven--

"Leon", the voice of a beautiful looking brunette called out mock sternly, "Get back here." The woman had long brown hair and it was braided and tied off at the end with a pink bow. She wore a pink dress with a red mini jacket over it.

"Miss Aerith, please", a young brunette boy said with a sigh as he walked back over to her, "Can I please go? I've done everything I was supposed to do!" The boy had short brown hair and a scar going at a diagonal angle between his eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it, dark brown pants, and black boots. His light brown eyes pleaded with Aerith to let him go.

"Everything", Aerith asked with a knowing smile.

The young brunette nodded. "Yes", he said.

"Have you cleaned your room", Aerith asked, to which the brunette nodded vigorously, "Have you done your laundry and cleaned up after breakfast?" The brunette simply nodded again. "All homework is done?" Again the brunette nodded. Aerith smiled. "Then you may go", she said with a smile, "Have fun Squall..."

"Leon", the brunette called over his shoulder with a grin and he started off, "And thank you Miss Aerith!"

"Be back in time for dinner", Aerith called after him.

"I will", Leon, or Squall, called over his shoulder again, soon disappearing.

Aerith smiled as two children hugged her legs from behind. "Miss Aerith", the small brunette girl said softly, hair in a similar style as Aerith's, "Miss Elena and Mr. Rufus want to talk to you..." Aerith turned and headed inside with a sad look on her face, already knowing what this was about.

As Leon ran along, he ended up in a small park type place. Various others were around the area. There was one boy with a dark blonde mullet and aquamarine eyes, another with spiky blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, and another one with spiky brunette hair blue eyes, a girl with blond hair pushed over one shoulder and blue eyes, and another girl with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. All five perked up as soon as Leon made his entry.

"Hey, Squall", the mullet haired boy said with a grin.

"Leon, Demyx", Leon said with a sigh as he neared the group, "I hate the name Squall..."

"It is a rather... strange name", the blond haired boy said in slight amusement.

"Which is why I hate it", Leon said rolling his eyes as he sat on the ground near the five, "So how are you all?"

"I'm good", the blue eyed brunette said with a grin, "We had fun chasing each other around earlier..."

"Correction, you had fun", the blond boy countered as he gave a roll of his eyes, "You're just easily amused Sora..."

Sora stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "Well you're just no fun, Roxas", he retaliated, to which the blond rolled his eyes.

Leon turned to the two girls with a curious face. "What about you, Kairi, Namine", he asked.

The reddish brown haired girl, Kairi, spoke first with a smile. "I'm good", she said.

Namine, the blond girl, smiled slightly. "I'm fine as well", she said quietly, "I'm working on a new picture..."

"Of who", Leon asked as everyone else got up and started to mess around and chase each other all over the place. He was slightly curious since Namine could see bits of the future in her dreams.

"I'm... not sure", Namine said with a sigh, taking out her sketch book, "I've seen many people in my dreams... I just draw what I see..." She flipped open her sketchbook and began to flip through the pictures. She landed on one of a rather short boy, dark bluish hair covering one half of his face, dark wings spread out behind him in a threatening manner. He wore a long black trench coat and black gloves. "Here he is."

Leon looked at the picture, tilting his head to the side. "You see these in your dreams", he asked.

"Yes", Namine replied with a nod, "I've seen others..." She began to flip to her other pictures. There was one of a redhead, similar looking to Reno, though with spiky hair, black tattoos on his cheeks, and bright emerald eyes. He also wore a black trench coat and black gloves and had black wings spread out behind him.

Namine flipped through her sketchbook and showed Leon more pictures. Then she stopped on another one. This time though, it was of a young blonde. He had bright blue eyes and gorgeous face. He was dressed in a black soldier like uniform and had two white wings protruding from his back which made the picture all the more strange.

"Why does this one have white wings", he asked softly, not understanding why a person among demons could have the white wings of an angel.

"I'm not sure", Namine said with a troubled look, "He is on the demon side, yet he has angel wings... I never understood it..."

"An angel born to demons", Leon muttered to himself.

"What did you say", Namine asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing", Leon said as he shook his head, "It's not important... Let's just go have fun."

Namine nodded and both then joined everyone running around in circles chasing each other.

--- Hell ---

"Cloud."

The young blonde gave a soft sigh, blue eyes closing. Why did everyone always find him first when something went wrong?

"Cloud!"

Actually no, take that back, why did Zack always come find him when something didn't go right? Did he have a big neon sign over his head that said, 'Come find me when everything goes wrong!'

"CLOUD!"

Apparently so.

"What", Cloud barked at the black haired male standing before him as he opened his eyes.

"Where have you been", Zack said with an exasperated sigh, "I need you're help since I can trust you to get the job done!"

"What now", Cloud asked in annoyance as he stood up from the spot he had been sitting at previously.

"Well, the troops are scattered all over the underworld at the moment, and I have to round them all up for Angeal", Zack said with a sheepish grin.

"And you want me to help you", Cloud said with a sigh.

"Bingo", Zack said with a grin and a nod, "Will you help me?"

Cloud gave a sigh and walked past the childish man. "Fine", he said quietly, "Not like I have anything better to do than get laughed at..."

"Thank you, Cloud", Zack called after him.

"Whatever", Cloud mumbled as he trudged on. All he had to do was go find the heads of each small division and they could round up their own troops.

Simple enough.

Not.

Cloud gave a sigh as he walked swiftly and silently through dark rotting pit that was his home. He spotted a few of the people he was looking for up ahead.

Two of the six people in the small group of higher ups were the two from Namine's drawings. The third one had long light blue hair and haunting yellow eyes. He wore a similar outfit to the other two. The fourth had long silver hair and piercing amber eyes. The fifth was taller than the rest with reddish orange hair that stuck up at an odd angle. He was quite bulky and burly. The sixth lad long blond hair and looked a bit older then the others, green eyes cold and uncaring. Once Cloud approached, all the six nodded their heads in recognition.

"What brings you out here, Cloud", the redhead drawled with a smirk, "Wait, wait, let me guess, Zack sent you."

Cloud kept a blank expression on his face. "He has", the young blonde replied, "I was sent to have your troops rounded up and report back to Angeal..."

"And they trust such a task with you", the shortest one of the bunch, the dark blue haired boy asked in an emotionless voice.

"I assure you Zexion, it is only because I am right to the point and don't waste time with useless shenanigans", Cloud responded just as emotionlessly, "Round up your troops quickly... You know Angeal doesn't like to be kept waiting... He's been especially on edge as of late..." The blond boy turned and began to walk away.

"Oi, Cloud", the redhead called after him, "It true that you gained wings?"

The blond stopped and stiffened considerably as the other five made noises of surprise.

"Wings, already", the older blond man said in a shocked tone.

"It is possible to gain wings at a young age, Vexen", the tall burly orange haired man said quietly.

"I know that Lexaeus", Vexen said with an aggravated sigh, "I mean look at Zexion... but still!" Zexion shot a glare at the man, who gave a nervous laugh in return.

"Well", the light blue haired one asked, "Is what Axel said true, Cloud?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. "Yes, I have gained wings, Saix", he said quietly.

"Well, then, let's see them", the silver haired man said sternly.

Cloud hesitated yet again. He turned to look at the six, face emotionless. "I'd prefer not to Xemnas", he said calmly, "They're rather hideous looking if you ask me..."

"All of ours are hideous as well", Axel, the redhead, replied to the statement, "Show 'em to us! Or are you just a chicken?"

Cloud gave a light snort. "I prefer to not waste my time on such useless scum as yourself", the blonde said as he turned away.

Axel gritted his teeth as the other five snickered. He summoned up his two chakram and made to throw them at Cloud before the blonde was before him in an instant, buster sword held up to his throat. The blonde glared harshly at him.

"Don't underestimate me, Axel", Cloud said coldly, "You'll get yourself killed by doing that..." With that, he turned and began to walk away. Not long after he left, someone came into his company and started to walk beside him. Cloud didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Yes, Riku?"

"You've got guts", the silver haired boy with ocean green eyes said with a sigh as he walked beside the irritated blonde, "I don't understand how you put up with them..."

"And I honestly don't understand how you put up with your three brothers", Cloud said quietly, "So we're even..."

"Fair enough", Riku said with a shrug, "By the way, Aunt Yuffie was looking for you..."

Cloud gave a soft sigh. "Hopefully this is not another lecture about a soldier's honor again", he said with a sigh, "I don't want to hear another one..."

Riku shook his head. "No, but she said it was very important", he said.

"Then what could she want", Cloud said softly.

"No idea", Riku said with a shrug, "You'll just have to find out I suppose..."

Cloud gave a slight nod, and from then on, their trip back to the palace was silent.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two for you all. -Peace sign- I might come back later and make changes to Leon's Scene with his friends. But read and review dears~!


	3. The Truth Revealed

A/n: Third installment to my Cleon story~! People have responded well to this one. I'm slightly surprised at how many people like it. I thank all of you who have added me to your favroties lists and reviewed.

Warnings: The boys finally find out about what they are, and bad humor on Vincent's part later (xD Read to understand that bit).

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts... ._. Sadly. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

--- Heaven----

Leon entered the place he had called home since he was a child. Aerith had raised him from a young age since his parents didn't ever bother to. She had been nothing but kind to him also, which is why the young man did everything that was asked of him when it came to her. She was the closest thing to a mother that he had ever had, so for that, he was eternally grateful to her.

Leon entered the rather large home, more like mansion, that Aerith lived in. "Miss Aerith", he called out walking inside, "I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Squall", Aerith's honey coated voice called out to him.

Leon quickly made his way to the kitchen and stepped inside of it. "Do you need help, Miss Aerith", he asked curiously, ready to help if that be the case this evening.

"No, I've got it", Aerith answered kindly as she turned around to face him for a moment with a smile before turning back to finish what she was doing. But, something about her smile was off in Leon's mind as he watched her. It was too fake and forced to be genuine.

"Is something wrong, Miss Aerith", he asked, brows drawing down in confusion as he entered the room fully, a frown planted on his face. Something was wrong. He could sense it. His stomach began to churn and he tensed slightly.

Aerith looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sadly. This was a very bad sign. "You parents contacted me today", she told him softly.

Leon stiffened at the mention of the two who only called Aerith when something important was to take place. "What did they want", he asked hesitantly.

Aerith gave a sigh as she set down the spoon she was holding and using to stir the dinner she had been preparing. She knew she wasn't going to be able to focus until this was off her chest, so it may as well be said now. "Sit down, Squall", she said softly as Leon walked over to the table and sat down, Aerith sitting beside him.

"What's happened", Leon asked, not liking the situation at all, "What's going on that I don't know about?!" He knew they were hiding something. And he knew it couldn't be good.

"Squall, do you remember the myth I told you a long time ago about two children of heaven and hell", Aerith asked him gently, eyes slightly sad for a reason which Leon did not know.

Leon was silent for a second or two. "Yes", he responded as he gave a slight nod, "There were two children born on the same day, same time, just in different places... A child born to the demons and a child born to the heavens... Though, the children weren't born in the place they were supposed to be... An angel born to the demons and a demon born to the angels... That was my favorite story, so yes, I remember it... Why?" The sinking feeling was getting worse by the second.

"It's not actually a myth", Aerith said with a sigh as her gaze lowered to the table, "It is a prophecy... Well, was, at least... The birth of the children has already happened..."

"It... has", Leon asked softly, voice breaking as he was getting a bad feeling of where this was leading to and slowly putting the pieces together, "Then... am I...?"

"A demon born to angels", Aerith said softly as her head lifted and she faced Leon, eyes saddened and apologetic, "You are the demon child of the prophecy..."

Leon slumped in his chair as the words hit him with a brutal force. "I'm... a demon", he repeated slowly so he could make sure he understood this, "Born to the heavens... Wait, does everyone...?" At the end, his voice became panicked as his expression turned into one of pure horror.

"No, no one besides your parents, myself, and two of your father's protectors know", Aerith said quickly, soothing him gently, "We didn't want you to live a bad life because of the fact you are a demon... So we pretended you were an angel... But now the time has come for the next half of the prophecy to come true... Your father has already called a meeting with the devil so he may bring his angel child here and we may discuss the prophecy together..."

"The devil", Leon said in astonishment as he sat up straight in a flash, "He's coming here?! But... Isn't that against the rules?!" It was, wasn't it? The devil wasn't supposed to set foot in Heaven's territory, and God could not set foot in Hell's territory.

Aerith shook her head with a slight smile. "Not if he is invited here by our ruler himself", she explained, "If Rufus invites him here, he is but a guest in our humble home... And our new devil is quite more mannered than the last few rulers of hell... This one is quite dignified and proper if I heard correctly... But he is said to be deathly quiet and always calm..." And considering the past few rulers, that was a good thing.

Leon took in this information, letting his mind simmer down from taking in all this knowledge. "So, do you know anything about the other child", he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask.

"Not much, I'm afraid", Aerith replied as she put a hand on his shoulder, "I heard he's rather quiet and aloof... Doesn't talk much to people... And he's a trained fighter... That's the extent of my knowledge..."

Leon sighed lightly in disappointment. But he didn't blame Aerith. I mean, how is she supposed to know really? "So... when will they be arriving", he asked instead, steering the topic in a new direction.

"Soon", Aerith said with a smile, "And we'll be there to greet them... Right, Squall?"

"Right", Leon answered with a firm nod, a small smile on his lips.

"Good", Aerith chirped, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Miss Aerith", Leon said calmly, "Dinner's burning..."

"Oooh", Aerith cried as she quickly jumped up and ran to turn everything off before it was ruined. Leon just smiled and laughed softly.

-- Hell--

At the same time, in hell, Cloud walked swiftly through the palace of his "parents". He weaved his way through the winding corridors and soon enough ended up in the drawing room, where both the devil, Vincent, and his wife, Yuffie, sat. He bowed to the both still standing in the doorway.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san", he greeted them.

"Come in and sit Cloud", Yuffie said gently, motioning to a chair beside her, "We have quite a bit to talk about..."

Cloud moved swiftly and sat down beside his 'mother'. "Is this about... the prophecy again", Cloud asked hesitantly.

Vincent nodded grimly. "Yes", he said quietly, "The time has come for the second half of the prophecy to begin to take action... Meaning the child of hell and the child of heaven must meet..."

Cloud gave a firm nod, eyes narrowing in determination. "When am I to report to protect him", he asked seriously.

Yuffie gave a soft chuckle, to which Cloud gave her a confused look. Wasn't that what he was called here for, to protect the child of heaven on their journey? Isn't that what he had been trained to do?

"Cloud, I think it's time we told you the truth", Yuffie said with a sad smile as she sat up straight.

Cloud blinked yet again in confusion. "What is there more for me to know", he asked quietly.

"A lot, I'm afraid", Yuffie said calmly with a sigh, "Do you remember what we told you about how we found you Cloud?"

Cloud nodded slightly. "Yes, you said I was left in the stables and otou-san found me there when he came out for his morning ride", he answered softly.

"It was a lie", Vincent said calmly and indifferently.

Cloud blinked in surprise. "What", he asked softly.

"As I said, it was a lie fabricated to give a reason as to why you are here", Vincent said calmly, "And to hide who you really are..."

"Wh-what do you mean", Cloud asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We never found you in the stables", Yuffie said gently with a smile, "And the room up on the eighth floor has no one in it... The "Heaven Child" does not stay in there constantly..."

Cloud let the words seep into his mind slowly as a sickening truth dawned on him, after all this time. He wasn't being trained to defend the Heaven Child. He wasn't found in the stables when he was an infant. This never happened.

Because...

"I am the child of Heaven."

Yuffie and Vincent both nodded solemnly and silence reigned over the room. A dark eerie silence that stretched on for minutes as thoughts now swarmed in Cloud's mind. He was the child of heaven. Why hadn't he seen this before? Why had nothing been said before now?

"I'm sorry we didn't mention this before, Cloud", Yuffie said with a sigh, "But we knew it would be better if we didn't... I didn't want anyone to find out about you... You know what would happen to you if everyone knew about you..."

Cloud nodded slightly in understanding. He knew how cruel everyone was to him already, so imagine if they knew he was Heaven's child. He shuddered slightly at the thought. He then switched his gaze back to the two. "When shall we be leaving", Cloud asked softly.

"Within the hour", Vincent said calmly as he stood up, "So pack your things quickly... And wear your cloak with the hood up..."

Cloud nodded swiftly and stood up. "I'll get ready then", he said softly and bowed to Vincent and Yuffie before leaving to pack.

Yuffie sighed softly. "It's already time", she said softly, "It seems like only yesterday when he was born..."

"I remember that day well", Vincent said softly, a small smile lighting his face, "You about killed your brother out of frustration..."

"I was so close", Yuffie said with a pout, holding up her index finger and thumb in a close manner, "Soooo close to getting a hold of him... Had I gotten a hold of him, I would've killed the bastard too..."

Vincent chuckled softly, remembering all the threats made on Zack's life, soul, and manhood that day. He looked at his wife for a moment before a soft smile touched his lips for the briefest of moments. "And at least you kept your promise", he said softly.

Yuffie smiled softly, eyes gentle. "That I have", she agreed quietly.

--Flashback--

Yuffie held the small child wrapped in a bundle of cloths. Her eyes were wet with tears as she laid there partially limp after going through long hours of tiring labor. Vincent stood beside her silently, not wanting to say anything yet and cause Yuffie to go on a rampage.

"He's beautiful", Yuffie said softly, breaking the silence, "And so small..."

"That's how children tend to be when they're born", Vincent said softly, "That, and they're vulnerable..."

Yuffie's face hardened slightly and grew serious as she began to think. "Vincent", she said softly after a few minutes, "What will we do?"

The ruler of hell sighed as he turned to his wife. "I'm not sure", he answered honestly, "We'll have to tell everyone-"

"NO!"

Vincent leaned back slightly from her shout of protest. She clung the child to her protectively.

"We can't", she cried desperately, "You know the kind of demons that are out there! They'll kill him in an instant! We can't say anything! No one must know!"

"Easy, Yuffie", Vincent murmured softly as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "It was only a suggestion... And you are right... But does it really mean so much to you that the child remains unharmed?..."

Yuffie looked down at the small child still in her arms with a certain fondness. "Yes", she said softly, "Because even though he's not meant to be here, I'll do what it takes to protect him while I can... I gave birth to him, and you are his father, so we will raise him since he is our son... I will be the best mother I can be to this boy until he no longer needs me..."

Vincent smiled at his wife's words of determination. "Well, first things first, he needs a good name", he offered quietly.

"That he does", Yuffie said with a smile, "So what would be a good name for a child of heaven... Hm..."

Vincent thought for a few moments. He then smirked slightly. "Harold", he said softly.

Yuffie gave her husband an odd look before understanding the joke and giving a laugh. "The Herald Angels", she said rolling her eyes with a smile. "I must admit, that was funny... Stupid, but funny..." Vincent just continued to smirk in amusement. "Hmm", she said before an idea popped into her head, "Cloud."

"And you said mine was dumb", Vincent said with a snort.

"It's better than yours", Yuffie said with a huff, "Do you have any other ideas?" Vincent opened his mouth to say something before closing it.

"Didn't think so", Yuffie said as she gave a firm nod before looking at the child again, "Cloud it is then... Well, welcome to your new home, Cloud..."

--- End Flashback----

Yuffie smiled fondly at the memory. She soon sighed and turned to Vincent once again. "You should go get packed", she said softly, "You don't have much time."

Vincent nodded slightly before kissing his wife on the forehead and then leaving the room. Yuffie continued to sit silently in the room for a decent amount of time before leaving the room.

And hour later, Vincent stood by the gates with Cloud, both wearing their cloaks with their hoods up. Around the two men stood Zack, Axel, Riku, and Zexion all wearing their cloaks as well.

"We shall head off now", Vincent said in a commanding, authoritative voice as he turned to the group, "It will take three full days of travel to arrive on time... We shall begin... I assume everyone is prepared?"

"Hai", the four SOLDIERS responded in unison, serious looks on their faces.

Vincent nodded. "Come", he said as he turned brusquely and began his trek, the four SOLDIERS and Cloud following closely behind.

* * *

Well, here we go... xD As for Vincent's joke, I couldn't resist. I was sitting there writing this and I thought of that and had to put it in... Also, next chapter, Cloud and Leon finally meet for the first time~! Read and Review as always dears!


	4. Meeting of Two Worlds

A/n: The fourth Installment of this series. People are taking quite well to this story, which makes me very happy that the odd workings of my brain have produced a good idea for a change. Anyways, now the two children will meet. What will happen? Read to find out!

Warnings: Tension in the air, the two redheads meet (Oh dear), forced politeness, and cursing.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. ;_; (Axel face. xD)

* * *

--Three Days Later---

-- Heaven--

Leon watched from the window of the main palace as angels buzzed about heaven in a quick, frazzled manner. They were arriving today, the ruler of hell and the Angel born to Demons. Leon chewed on his lip, stomach churning and fluttering. Nothing was helping him relax at all. No matter what Aerith said, or Namine did to try and cheer him up, Leon could not seem to settle his mind down.

Nerves, his mind told him. Nerves about meeting his counterpart from the prophecy. He wondered in amazement what he was like. Probably the opposite of himself, he thought ironically.

"Leon", the soft whisper was spoken behind him, and he need not turn around to know who spoke.

"Yes, Namine", Leon asked softly in return, trying to distract his mind from the enigma that was the Child of Heaven.

The blonde looked quickly at the ground, shuffling her feet slightly as she spoke. "I was wondering... are you going to tell the others", she asked softly.

Leon turned and met gazes with her, to which Namine averted her eyes away from quickly in her usual timid manner. "No, not now at least", Leon said with a sigh after a few moments, "I will tell them in time, but not now..."

"I understand", Namine said with a nod. She clutched her sketchbook tightly to her chest as she stood there silently.

Leon moved away from the window he stared from and walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry", he said softly, "It'll be all right… I promise..."

Namine smiled fondly at him. "Thank you, Leon", she said quietly, "I'll go find Miss Aerith and see how long it will be before their arrival..."

Leon nodded to her with a smile. "Thank you", he said as she gave a simple nod and was off. He turned to the window once more and stared at the streets below. He sighed softly.

Namine and Aerith returned about five minutes later. Aerith smiled at Leon in encouragement. "They'll arrive shortly", she said with a smile.

Leon nodded, nerves hitting him with a full force once more as he began to think about the situation again. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance and he looked at Aerith once more, a thankful smile on his face.

Seconds later, Reno, all but frazzled, burst into the hall. He was heaving for breath and stooped over to catch it before straightening and looking at the three. "They're here", he spoke, voice breathless.

Outside, walking towards the center building in heaven was the small demonic group. All six wore cloaks with the hoods up still. Vincent was leading of course with his head held high and completely silent. The others were just as quiet, but looking around themselves, wondering how people could live in this place. To sum up their thoughts, Zexion didn't like it, Axel thought it was annoying, Riku could honestly care less, and Zack showed an indifferent but somewhat curious look. Cloud on the other hand was amazed by what he saw.

As the group neared the steps leading up to the temple, one figure stood on the steps, cloaked in a white robe whose hood was up. Vincent looked at the figure for a moment as he moved up the steps and met the white figure along the way. The white cloaked figure bowed in respect to the devil as the devil bowed respectfully back. The five standing around the devil bowed as well.

The white robed figure gestured for them to follow and led the six up the steps. Once inside the pure white building and the doors were securely shut all of them removed their hoods. The white robed figure turned out to be, not so surprisingly, Leon. He turned to them with a warm smile.

"Welcome to our home", he said respectfully as he bowed once more, "We are glad you have finally arrived... Your journey was uneventful and you encountered no trouble, I presume?"

"Our journey was uneventful", Vincent replied in a calm tone, "We encountered no trouble on the way here..."

"That is wonderful to hear", Leon said kindly, a small smile gracing his lips, "Well, I should properly introduce myself... I am Squall Leonhart, the Demon born to Angels..."

"Vincent Valentine", the devil said smoothly, then gesturing towards the others, "The four guards in back are Zack Fair, Axel Hotaru*, Riku Yami*, and Zexion Enishi*." As each name was spoken, the respective SOLDIER gave a wave or a nod in Leon's direction.

The sixth hooded figure stepped forward. "And I am the Angel born to Demons", he said as he pulled back his hood, blond hair springing to life once more, "Cloud Strife... Pleasure to meet you..."

Zack and the others hissed in surprise, certainly not have been expecting Cloud of all people to be the one under that hood. The four guards traded incredulous looks with one another.

"Y-you're the angel", Zack sputtered, voice and face flustered beyond anything that Cloud had ever seen. The man normally never let much get to him. Apparently this was a bit much, which Cloud had to agree.

"I am", Cloud said as he turned his head slightly to look behind him, "Uncle..."

Zack was sent sputtering again while Riku and Axel recovered from their shock and began to snicker in amusement at Zack's behavior. Zexion stood still and silent.

Leon smiled warmly as the blonde turned his head back once more to look at him. The brunette bowed lowly in greeting. "Welcome, Cloud", he said quietly, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well... Now, come... My father is waiting for us in the meeting room..."

The group followed closely behind Leon as he led them to the meeting room. Zack was still trying to piece together his thoughts as he walked while the others thought of the prophecy. As soon as the group neared two large doors, they were greeted swiftly by Tseng, who stood outside the doors.

"Welcome", he greeted respectfully, "We've been awaiting your arrival... Through these doors please."

The two large, intricately designed doors were pushed open and the group made its way inside the room it led to. The meeting room was a rather large room, painted in a soft cream color. It held a long oak table that stretched almost from one side of the room to the other. Rufus Shinra sat at the head of the table with his wife at his side. He stood up as soon as the group entered the room and sauntered over to them, Elena at his heels.

"Welcome", he said kindly, though one could tell it was partly forced, "I am Rufus Shinra, ruler of Heaven... It's been a very long time Vincent..." He held a hand out to the devil, which Vincent took and the two shook hands.

"It has", Vincent agreed with a curt nod, also forcing a bit of friendliness into his tone, "When was the last time we met? Was it the passing of your father, or the ritual to crown you the next god?"

"The crowning, I believe", Rufus said after a brief thought over it, "Yes, it was, because it was right after you were married..."

"Ah, yes, of course", Vincent said absentmindedly with a nod.

In the background, Riku stood boredly, not enjoying the forced polite small talk. Axel was in a similar predicament. Zack was still staring at Cloud as he was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact of Cloud being the child of Heaven. Zexion simply stood back and watched. Cloud and Leon both traded similar looks of boredom.

Vincent turned to the four Soldiers who stopped their mindless fidgeting and stood up straight. "These are the men I brought along with me", he explained quietly, "This is my brother-in-law Zack Fair, a General in the Devil's main army..." Zack nodded his head slightly and bowed to Rufus who gave a nod of his head. "And here is one of my pyrotechnic captains, Axel Hotaru." Axel bowed courteously to Rufus. "This is Zexion Enishi, my smartest captain, most strategic thinker, and the second youngest captain." Zexion bowed lowly in respect. "And then there is Riku Yami, my nephew and a lieutenant in the army..." Riku bowed in respect like the others.

"You are one of Sephiroth's sons then, I presume", Rufus asked the young man.

Riku nodded as he straightened himself once more. "I am", he said with a nod, "You know my father?..."

"Yes", Rufus said with a nod, smile thinning, "He and I have been at odds for years... Is he doing well? I have not heard anything about him in a long while..."

"He is quite well", Riku said with a slight nod, "And now that you mention it, he has mentioned the Shinra's on a few occasions..."

"I can imagine so", Rufus said in almost amusement. He then turned his eyes to face Axel and studied the redhead closely, to which Axel shifted under the calculating gaze.

"He does look a lot like him, does he not", Vincent commented to Rufus, smirking lightly.

"Quite", Rufus said as he gave a nod, "The resemblance is rather striking, I must say..."

Axel blinked a few times in confusion before turning to look at Vincent, cocking his head to the side. The look in his eyes silently voiced his confusion as to what the two were talking about.

"Sorry", Rufus said with a soft chuckle as he looked at Axel with a kind smile, "I was thinking how much you look like one of my body guards... You bear such a striking resemblance to him it's frightening..."

"What's even odder is that they are very similar in personality", Vincent said with a sigh.

"Oh joy, two trouble causing redheads", Rufus said with a laugh, "God, I can hardly stand one, I couldn't imagine two... But, continuing on, we may as well get started and begin..."

Rufus then turned slightly and noticed his son and the young man standing next to him. His gaze set on Cloud for a moment, studying closely. Cloud stared back in a calm collected manner. He then bowed lowly to Rufus.

"A pleasure to meet you", Cloud said courteously, "I am Cloud Strife, the Angel born to Demons..."

Rufus bowed his head lightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Cloud", he said respectfully in return, "I have already made my introduction, and also my son has made his as well... And behind me is my wife, Elena..."

The blond woman behind them nodded respectfully. Soon, the group took their seats and the meeting commenced. Many issues were discussed and it was agreed that no one should know just yet about the prophecy. There would, however, be a tournament held to see if the two could survive against the toughest of opponents.

"While the tournament is being prepared, would you mind if Cloud stayed here to get a feel of heaven", Vincent asked softly as everyone stood from their seats.

"Not at all", Rufus said smiling, "He is nothing but our guest..."

"Thank you", Cloud said respectfully with a bow.

"And I hope you don't mind me leaving these four to protect him", Vincent said gesturing towards Zack and the others.

"Not at all", Rufus said with a smile, "But before you head off, shall I call the turks so you can see them all again..."

Vincent gave a light smirk. "You should", he said in light amusement, "I'd love to see the meeting of the long lost twins..."

Rufus smirked back in amusement before turning to Elena. "Could you do the whistle, you know I'm terrible at it", he said almost sheepishly.

Elena smiled lightly. "You'd think you'd have learnt it by now", she commented, "But then again, I was the one who had to memorize when I was still a turk..."

"Whistle", Cloud asked softly to Leon in slight confusion.

"Around this main temple to alert guards and such, there are different whistles that are sounded to alert certain teams of guards", Leon explained softly, "Each whistle has its own pitch, and all guards are trained to know what their whistle sounds like... And, the Turks are a special group that has the sole purpose of protecting my father... There used to be four, but there's only three now since mom quit being one after she married dad... And the reason he has her do the whistle is because she was trained to know it, and therefore knows how to do it better than he does..."

Elena closed her eyes before whistling at a high pitch in a specific pattern, telling the turks through her whistle where to come. She opened her eyes once she finished. "It'll be a matter of minutes", she said with a smile.

About two minutes later, a knock sounded on the door and it was opened. "You called", came the familiar voice of Tseng as he entered the room.

"Yes", Rufus said with a nod, "Where are the other two?..."

"Don't worry boss, we're right 'ere", Reno drawled with a smirk as he and Rude followed Tseng inside the large meeting room.

Axel blinked a few times as the redhead came into the room. Axel and Reno soon met eyes and began to study each other blinking repeatedly. Zack began to laugh heartily at the sight while Cloud gave a sigh.

"Now that's funny", Zack said with a grin, "They really do look too much alike..."

"It's rather frightening", Vincent said softly shaking his head, "And I see you have not changed very much, Reno."

"'Course not", Reno said with a grin as he put his hands behind his head, "I'm still the same ol' troublemaker I always have been..."

"Which is exactly why I'm afraid of leaving Axel here", Vincent said with a frown, "Who knows what kind of hell you two could cause..."

"We'll watch over them carefully", Zexion said quietly, then throwing a pointed glare at the mentioned redhead, "And we'll all make sure he doesn't burn anything either."

Axel rubbed the back of his head grinning sheepishly while every else that had come from Hell all gave deep sighs.

"Well, I shall be taking my leave", Vincent said swiftly, "I can make the journey home alone, so do not fret over it..."

"We'll see you soon, Sir", Zack said with a firm nod before smiling, "Also, tell Yuffie I said hello..."

Vincent gave a slight nod before turning to Cloud, who interrupted him before he could say anything.

"I'll stay out of trouble", Cloud said quietly, "And I will remain respectful while here... I'll be training and awaiting the tournament... Have a safe trip home, Tou-sama."

Vincent cracked a light smile at this. "Good to know you understand", he said softly, "And thank you... Stay safe while here..." After nodding in Rufus and Elena's direction, he left in a flourish.

"Well now, welcome to our kingdom", Rufus said with a fake smile, "Squall, could you show them where they will be staying?"

"Of course", Leon said bowing politely before leading the group away from the room. As soon as the group left the temple and found their way onto the back streets, Leon growled in frustration. "I hate that man."

"Your father", Riku asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you hate him?"

"He isn't my father", Leon spit out in a nasty tone as his fists clenched, "He never was! Nor was that woman ever my mother! They don't give the slightest damn about me other than when I'm useful to them, like in formal parties or such! They've never been parents to me, only people who use me for their own game."

"He never was the fatherly kind", Zack said with a frown, "In all the years I've known him, even working with him once before he became God, I never liked him at all... He's an asshole if anything... And a lot like his fucking father..."

Leon gave a snort. "You don't know the half of it", he said through gritted teeth, "It makes sense though, why they've always been so angry and harsh to me, never wanting anything to do with me... It's because all they see me as is a flaw in their perfect fucking world... A Demon among Angels..."

Cloud laid a hand gently on Leon's shoulder, causing the brunette to look back at the blonde. "Being different is never easy", he said softly, "It always makes things harder... But you must look past the bad parts and look at what is to come... It makes it just a bit easier..."

Leon gave a nod of understanding as his shoulders, which had been bunched when he went off on his little rant, relaxed visibly. "Well, let's head off", he said with a light smile, "We'll be staying somewhere other than here, thankfully..."

"Where are we staying", Zexion asked softly.

"You all will stay in the place I've called home for the past sixteen years", Leon said with a smile, "Even if those two don't give a damn about me, at least I have someone that does... She's the only person I'll ever call 'mother'."

"Can't wait to meet her", Axel said with a grin.

As the group twisted through the back alleys to get away from the main square, they chatted idly about different things. Soon, they were on the main path and quite a ways away from the main square where everyone lived.

"Is there a reason your caretaker lives in the middle of no where", Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She likes her privacy", Leon said with a chuckle, "If you live out in the middle of no where, people tend to not bother you too much... Not that she'd be bothered anyways... She's a sweetheart."

Soon, the group came upon the mansion and all reactions where different. Riku studied the grounds carefully, used to the mansions and such. Zexion held an interest in the style in which the house was built. Axel was looking on in awe at the magnificent mansion. Cloud looked on with a smile on his face. Zack however, held a frown on his face, to which Cloud noticed immediately.

"Something wrong, Zack", he asked with a confused look.

Zack shook the thoughts from his head and gave a grin. "Yeah, it's just", he trailed off slightly, "I'm getting a strange sense of De Ja Vu..."

Cloud continued to look at his uncle in confusion before noticing Leon was already moving across the long yard. He quickly followed along with the others and soon, the group was inside.

"Make yourselves at home", Leon said with a smile, "I'll go see where my almost mother is..." He then sped off towards the kitchen, knowing that would be the likely place to find her.

Zexion and Riku immediately began to look around the hallways and such. Axel began to look everything over with an excited grin on his face. Cloud watched Zack as he slowly moved about and looked at a few things.

"Ah", the familiar voice of Aerith rang out as she stepped out of the kitchen moments later as she spotted Cloud and Zack, though not realizing who the later was, since his back was turned. She smiled kindly, holding a plate in her hands, which she had been intending to put on the table but forgot to once it was mentioned that the guests from hell had arrived. "You're already here! Welcome to my humble home. I hope you'll like it here during your stay..."

Zack froze at the all too familiar voice. It had been a long time since he had heard it last. He slowly turned his head to look at her upper body following suit, eyes filled with a slight fear as he whispered out one word.

"Aerith?"

The plate Aerith held seconds before clattered to the floor and promptly shattered into hundreds of pieces.

* * *

Oh hooo. What's going on here? I know, terrible little cliffhanger, but I feel evil tonight, err morning. (It's 3 am, I don't know what to call it..) Anyways... Yeah, Leon got pissed. Dx This chapter was really cruddy to write. Next one will hopefully be better... Anyways, read and review dolls and I will update when I can!


End file.
